


Cuddling with Titan Shifters

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armored Titan cuddles you and Bert, Bertholdt is shy af, Cozy, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nobody Dies, Nothing scary or bad happens, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Titan Shifters, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, armored titan - Freeform, nothing overtly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: You're cuddling with Reiner at the edge of the Forest of Giant Trees.  He turns into the Armored Titan and you lie down on his chest.  Then Bertholdt shows up, and all of you cuddle until you drift off to sleep.I wrote this fluff to help myself fall asleep the other night, and it worked :D





	Cuddling with Titan Shifters

“No humans or Titans can hurt you,” Reiner said. He lay on the grass by the Forest of Giant Trees, and your head was resting on his broad chest. “Not when you’re with me.”

There was a flash of light across the dusk sky, followed by the indescribable sound of matter weaving itself together. It was beautiful. You watched in amazement as flesh, bone, and muscle grew around your lover.

Soon, it was done. The Armored Titan lay on the grass where Reiner had been. 

He was breathtaking.

A gigantic, bony-plated arm wrapped around you, shielding your human body from harm and worry.

The Armored Titan adjusted your position on its chest. Your head and spine came to rest against a soft seam between Reiner’s plating. 

The creature’s massive head turned. Its yellow eyes shone into yours.

Your friend couldn’t speak in this form, but you could read him.

“Comfortable?” Reiner seemed to be asking.

You were like a little doll compared to the size of his Titan. It was incredibly relaxing. An earthquake or hurricane could happen right now, and you wouldn’t even care. You’d never felt so safe and secure.

“It’s amazing,” you answer Reiner. “Thank you.” Then you ask, “Is it okay if I fall asleep?”

The Armored Titan nods. It leans onto its back and reclines onto a few massive tree trunks, with you still resting on the creature’s chest. 

Reiner doesn’t need to breathe in this form, so the Titan’s chest never rises or falls, never shifts your position. You always stay perfectly cozy.

Reiner’s hands are only armored on their backs. A soft palm caresses you as you and Reiner become more and more relaxed, preparing to fall asleep. You snuggle into the Titan’s heat. His hands and chest are warm, like a blanket.

Bertholdt walks along, sees you both, and startles. “R-Reiner?” 

The Armored Titan nods.

Bertholdt looks up longingly. “Oh, that looks comfy.” He looks at you. It’s clear he’s asking for permission to come up there with you. “W-Would it be alright if I-“

“Of course,” you smile.

Reiner’s Titan reaches for him. Bertholdt is always welcome in the cuddle pile. 

There’s something comical about the sight of Bertholdt being grabbed around the middle by a giant hand. Maybe it’s only funny because you’re sleepy. You giggle.

The lanky guy soon joins you in the Armored Titan’s embrace. Bertholdt's a bit nervous to be so close to a girl. He asks if he’s imposing on you - “I mean, uh, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable-“ , but you assure him “Of course not,” and throw an arm around his bony shoulders. 

Reiner’s Titan would have smiled if it could. 

With your arm around his body, Bertholdt turns red. 

He loves to be the little spoon.

An idea occurs to you. “Reiner won’t roll onto us if he falls asleep, right?” you ask Bertholdt. You’d rather not get squished tonight.

Bertholdt says softly, “You don't have to worry. In their default state, Titans can’t move at night. So Reiner’s won’t either unless he consciously tells it to.” 

“That’s good,” you say, relaxing again.

Reiner’s hand moves slowly through the air and caresses your side, then Bertholdt’s. Then it rests gently atop both your bodies, as oddly light as any part of a Titan. 

There is no jealousy. 

You love Reiner and Bertholdt and know they’d never hurt you. You gaze up at the stars through slats of sky between the Armored Titan’s fingers. An owl hoots in the forest. Bats flutter softly through the sky. Before long, the cozy feeling is overwhelming, and you and the Titan Shifters fall asleep.


End file.
